fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Raykens
The Raykens are a humanoid race of the Ascendancy that survived the covenant-ascendancy war, they have bunkers on various planets around the galaxy and are led by the council of elders, they are a secretive people due to the fact they were almost destroyed, they are led by a man name Darian Gaffy Technology The Raykens have laser and plasma based weapons, power armour, interstellar space craft, they also have the most advanced bunker and nuclear technology. Rayken defense front after the fall of Elyisa where the Rayken High council held its seats communication between worlds fell apart leading to factions attacking in mass to take possible key points across the milky way the result left the main communication and prototype storage center known as Calvant later renamed Highcom on a front line it was not ready or designed for, with the planet being sieged by humans (which would later developed into the friction known today) the now elder Falran devised a plan of defense involving tested but unproven full body powered combat armour, energized pistols and rifles, using these new pieces of equipment he along with his standing force obliterated the unprepared human forces he dubbed his new military the "rayken defense front" which today acts as the main army and protectors of the Rayken people. traits and culture To most Raykens look like a basic humanoid race not having exceeding strength, agility or intelligence they do have a decisive factor many races may overlook they are immune to radiation and have a extensive building talent. to many a Rayken world seems empty very small cities and little to no standing marks to a advanced species capable of interstellar travel, however Raykens build underground cities as wide as counties lay below the monuments and shrines to Rayken culture are clear to see from synthetic forests to croplands the most common encounter Is a rayken bunker normally the size of a medium township located across the galaxy, this leads to most contact from scouts or vertibirds traveling in and out and many have become lost over time only to be relocated and occupied which in most cases leads to conflict. second renaissance Right before the Reaper war Raykens where seen across the galaxy searching for supplies and what they called a "star map" then just vanished into deep space looking for the old worlds of their past. following the exodus the Rayken people settled down on a planet in the undiscovered sector of space they where able to rebuild a large portion of their culture and population over the years following the expansion lead to a second renaissance of Rayken culture this would lead to many changes that would drastically improve the lives of the people of the New Rayken Republic. Military and Navy after the second renaissance a massive reforming of the Rayken Defense front occurred turning the once primary Defense forces into three organizations that would focus on protecting in their area while keeping the peace. Rayken Republic Army taking the majority of troops from the Defense Front they were reorganized to form a skeleton military which the new army was built onto a more stream lined variant of power amour was introduced with a easy to mass produce model of the RDF laser and plasma weapons, the boon of fresh recruits from across the New colonies lead to a large boom in troops and reserve forces while many of the soldiers have not seen combat outside of simulation older veterans of the RDF have lead to steady training and ready troops. Rayken Elder Guard A name many Raykens soldiers strive to achieve the REG was formed from the RDF elite Advanced Rayken Commandos branch unlike the standard Army REG forces are charged with Protecting the Rayken High Council and trained to be able to lead in the place of an Elder in the event of a Elder dying in the event of a war Rayken First Navy With the fleet rebuilt a new first Navy was born and ready to explore the galaxy again with new ships coming out of factory worlds new and strong trade routs are being made and scout ships heading out to find more worlds. Category:Interstellar race